


Clones

by SleepWhatsThat



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Angst at the beginning, M/M, SKSKSK, fluff later, it's some weird angst tho, they're both disconnected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWhatsThat/pseuds/SleepWhatsThat
Summary: Alternative title: My Sad And Messy Attempt At Angst
Relationships: Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papi/gifts).



Jay growled as Stephen whimpered softly, one hand daring to tangle itself in his hair. He lifted a hand from gripping Stephen's thigh to gripping his hand, pushing it away.

"Mm, daddy..." Stephen trailed off, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "More?" he asked, bucking his hips weakly.

Jay ignores the way the simple sentence rubs him up so wrongly. His Stephen would never call him daddy. His Stephen wouldn't sound so... hesitant. Maybe he needed to tweak the memory coding a bit more.

All of this Stephen's sounds are weird; to Jay's ears it sounds like he's forcing himself. He liked the former one better, but that one had a bug where every word he said was "uwu", which made for some pretty weird moans. They still sounded the most like his Stephen's moans, though.

Jay pulled off from his dick, wiping a hand over his mouth as he watched this Stephen's expression. His eyes soften as Stephen looked back at him, with those familiar lidded eyes and a pretty mouth that openly panted.

At least he got this one's expressions correct. Jay ran a hand through his hair, letting out a tired sigh. He was never good at coding. He just had to make sure the next clone he made had the right expressions, said the right words, and sounded like his old Stephen.

He was running out of DNA, though. And he didn't want to get more. He didn't want to go back an see Stephen's grave again. He didn't want to accept that Stephen was dead.

This Stephen reached out a curious palm to pat his cheek. "Daddy? Are you okay?" he asked. Jay groaned, scooting away from this Stephen, and pulled out his gun, watching Stephen's expression change from relaxed to fearful. Without further amble he pulled the trigger. The "daddy" sounded so wrong. His Stephen wasn't that submissive.

Stephen number 14's body slumped onto the floor with a thump, Jay kicking his arm away as he got up to go back to his cloning machine again. He wasn't resting until he managed to capture his Stephen. After that, he was going to copy and paste the fucking code, and make clone after clone. The clones would listen to him. The clones wouldn't sacrifice themselves. The clones wouldn't die for him.

Jay shook the thoughts away, and went right back to coding, the stench of thirteen rotting bodies and the fresh scent of blood of one not deterring him at all. He was going to get his old Stephen back. He didn't care.


	2. I'm so sorry here's some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anioop

"Hosuuuuh, my head hurts," Stephen whined, throwing himself onto the couch with a small groan. "God, shut up!" Jay snaps, his head tucked under Hosuh's arm and his eyes squeezed shut.

"That's what you two get for finishing all the root beer. Massive hangovers," Hosuh giggles, pulling Stephen to him with his other arm. "He fucked me last night, my ass hurts," Stephen complained, snuggling up to Hosuh.

"He forced himself onto me, he rode me, I didn't do anything," Jay contradicts, frowning when he can feel Stephen hogging Hosuh. "Fuck off, go find Dan or something, I got to Hosuh first," he grumbles, pushing Stephen's head away.

"How about you fuck off, you're big enough to deal with hangovers on your own. Didn't you call me immature last time?" Stephen snapped, burying his head into Hosuh's chest.

"You two are big babies, calm down, there's enough of me to go around," Hosuh shushed, rolling his eyes. He wants to cook them some chicken soup, but they're holding onto him tight, and he also wants to yell for Dan to cook some, but one, Dan's cooking was shit, and two, they would kill him if he raised his voice.

So he lays back against the couch, content with being spooned by both of them. That is until Jay slaps a hand to his mouth.

"Jay– go to the kitchen's toilet, and please don't puke anywhere near the dining table, it's already dirty enough," Hosuh gingerly lifts his shoulder from him, pushing him away. Jay glares at him but obeys, stumbling towards the general direction of the kitchen, still half-alseep.

Stephen smiles, purring when Hosuh wraps his other arm around him, nuzzling into him when he quite suddenly gets lifted up.

"You're sitting around the dining table, I need to cook some soup for you idiots. And eat some of the apples in the fridge; I don't want you puking up nothing," Hosuh says, bringing Stephen over to the kitchen and setting him down on his usual chair.

Stephen cringes at the... I know I said the kitchen had dim lights, but let's just say that Dan fixed it or something. –at the bright lights of the kitchen, but he obliges, scraping his chair across the tiles to reach for the fridge.

Three slices of apples and a few minutes later, Jay comes out of the toilet, looking none the better as he takes his seat next to Stephen. They both reached a mutual agreement to shut up for the sake of their headaches, and lazily munch on their apple slices to fill their stomachs.

Much later, when Hosuh is sure they wouldn't throw their apple slices up, he ladles the soup into two big bowls, and place them on the counter to cool down, despite his friend's hungry grumbles.

He enjoys torturing them as he takes a spoonful of soup from the pot, grinning at their whines. "You two shut up, if you didn't burn your lips like last time, I would trust you to drink hot soup. But alas, you're dumber than a pair of geese, so deal with it," he mumbles in between warm spoonfuls of soup.

When Stephen looks like he's about to cry, Hosuh finally brings the two bowls over and sets it in front of them, handing them spoons and watching as they ignore the spoons and just drink straight from the bowl.

And then later that day they get tortured with flashing lights and loud noises from one of Dan's stupid games sksksksksk–


End file.
